On The Set!
by ThePrettyCommittee
Summary: Following the lives of the HSM cast as they film HSM 1. Warning. This story will conatin romance, drama, and comedy.


On The Set!

**Summary- Following the lives of the stars as they film HSM. Zanessa, Cornique, Luley, and others.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bolds are Author Notes**

Vanessa looked impatiently at the clock. 11:35 AM. She had been there for 2 hours already. Finally, her name was called.

"Vanessa Hudgens!" Kenny Ortega called. Vanessa got up and walked into the room. On the way, she passed her friend from her movie Thirteen, Evan Rachel Wood.

"Hey Evan!" Vanessa hugged Evan.

"Good luck in there," Evan said as she walked away.

"Thanks," Vanessa called.

Vanessa walked into the room. Kenny, Charles Klapow and Bonnie Story were there along with another boy with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kenny; this is Bonnie Story, and Charles Klapow. We are the choreographers and I'm the director of the soon-to-be High School Musical. This is Zac Efron, another actor who you'll be paired up with," Kenny said.

"Hi Vanessa," Zac said to Vanessa. Vanessa blushed.

"Okay, you are going to read from this script," Kenny handed the scripts out.

"Woah, don't tell me you're good at hoops too," Zac read. Vanessa sighed.

"You know, I once scored 41 points on a league game," Vanessa pretended to be serious. Truly, she wanted to laugh at Zac's mock astonished face.

"No way," he said in the same mock face.

"Ya, and on the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn," Vanessa nodded.

Zac starts to grin that makes Vanessa bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

"Ha-ha, microwave popcorn, very funny," Zac's grin is wider.

"I've been rehearsing with Kelsi," Vanessa said as she gave the pretend "ball" to Zac. He grabs the thin air and pretends to shoot.

"Me too. I also missed practice today so if I'm kicked off the team, it should be on your conscience, "Zac said, looking directly at Vanessa.

"But-"Vanessa sputtered.

"Gabriella, chill," Zac said. Vanessa pretended to grab the ball from Zac and starts to move around.

"Hey, that's traveling. No, that's really bad traveling," Zac grabs Vanessa by the waist then let go.

"Excellent you two," Kenny said, obviously impressed by the connection. Zac smiled at Vanessa. Vanessa looked away, blushing. Kenny could see the chemistry between them.

"You may wait outside," Kenny said. They both walked out together.

"Nessa! Zac!" a girlish scream brought Vanessa out of her daze. A 5'3 blonde came running towards the couple.

"Ash!" Vanessa ran into Ashley Tisdale, her partner for the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"You auditioning for Gabriella?" Ashley asked.

" Of course. You?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes," Ashley said. She then noticed Zac still there.

"Hi Zac," Ashley blushed.

"Where do you guys know each other from?" Vanessa and Zac asked.

"The Suite Life," all three said at the same time.

"I was a guest star as Trevor," Zac said.

"You're the guy that played the anti-environmental guy that Ashley kissed? This is the guy that you said-"Vanessa started but was cut off.

"Nessa, over her now!" Ashley dragged her away from Zac.

'Zac is the guy you said you enjoyed kissing?" Vanessa whispered to Ashley.

"Yes," Ashley said, blushing.

"Ashley Tisdale!" Kenny shouted. Ashley looked nervous.

"You'll be fine," Vanessa laughed. Ashley giggled and left. Zac walked over.

"What were you guys talking about?" Zac asked.

"Stuff," Vanessa said secretly. She walked away.

"Hey!" Zac said, calling after her. Vanessa smiled to herself. She then spotted Monique Coleman talking to a boy with an afro

"Monique!" Vanessa called, walking towards her. Monique looked up.

"Nessa!" Monique said.

"How are you?" Vanessa asked.

"Fine. I tried out for Taylor. How about you?" Monique asked.

"Gabriella," Vanessa said. She then felt a hand cover her eyes. She heard a soft voice saying, "Guess who."

Vanessa knew it was Zac but decided to have a little fun.

"Chris? My boyfriend? What are you doing here hunny bunny?" Zac's hands fell from her face and she spun around.

"You have a boyfriend? Drat. I was gonna ask you out but I guess I'm too late," Zac looked hurt.

"Zac, I'm kidding. I have no boyfriend," Vanessa laughed.

"Hey, you lovebirds. This is Corbin Bleu. He's trying out for Troy," Monique said, pointing to the afro kid.

"Hi guys," Corbin said. Ashley then stepped out, followed by a blonde boy.

_Wow, who is that guy? He looks so familiar, _Vanessa thought as they approached.

"Everyone, this is Lucas Grabeel. Kenny thought I should try out for the role of Sharpay, the evil girl so now I am!" Ashley said.

"Monique Coleman!" Kenny called. Monique left without a goodbye.

"Corbin Bleu," Kenny called. Corbin sighed and went in. Zac laughed.

_God, I love his laugh,_ Vanessa thought. Then she immediately regretted it. She didn't know why though. She waited until Corbin and Monique came out. When they did, Lucas, Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley pounced.

"Why did they call you in Corbin?" Ashley asked.

"They wanted me to try the part of Chad," he said simply.

"Are you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. They said I was good," Corbin said, taking a quick glance at Monique.

At that, everyone burst out laughing. On the other side of the room, Kenny watched the young group with satisfaction.

**5 hours later**

"Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron!" Kenny called. Zac and Vanessa said goodbye and walked into the room. A single piano and a person were there.

"I would like you to sing," Breaking Free," Kenny gave them the music. They studied it. They put it on the piano (the scripts). The music started and Zac put his arm on the piano.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach," he started shakily.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free," Vanessa sang. Zac took his arm of the piano and took her hand.

Throughout the song, Zac and Vanessa danced, sang and had a great time.

"Thank you both," Kenny smiled. Zac and Vanessa left. Lucas and Ashley were the only ones there.

"Where are the others?" they asked.

"Another room," Ashley answered.

"Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel," Kenny called.

"Good luck," Zac said. Ashley and Lucas went in. Vanessa looked at the clock. 6:30 already!

"Can we leave?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course. We're done for the day," Zac said.

"I'm sorry Zac. It was ice to see you. Bye. Hope you get a callback," Vanessa called as she walked away.

"You too!" Zac said.

**2 weeks later**

"BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the phone rang. Vanessa rushed to the phone.

"Hello? Hudgens residence. Vanessa speaking," she said.

"Hello Vanessa. This is Kenny Ortega. We would like to congratulate you for making the callbacks," said Kenny's voice.

"When are they?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Wednesday, same place, at 9am," Kenny said.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed. She hung up and screamed. Stella, her sister, ran downstairs.

"I made the callbacks!" Vanessa screamed.

"I'm so happy for you," Stella said.

**Wednesday, 8am**

Vanessa fixed her hair one more time. She hopped in her mom's car.

"Are you ready?" her mom asked.

"Yes," Vanessa lied. They got to the building.

"Call me when you need to be picked up ok?" Vanessa nodded. Vanessa got out and her mom drove away. Vanessa tripped. Before she hit the ground, she landed in the arms of……..

**Cliffy! Weeeee! This is NOT my first fanfic. I have another account on here. See y'all.**


End file.
